


[ART] Vampires in Chicago?

by onnakarot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), due South
Genre: Art, Crossover, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Traditional Media, bloody vampires, due South Seekrit Santa Challenge, kind of comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnakarot/pseuds/onnakarot
Summary: Ray K meets someone from 'another world' while investigating the disappearance of several men in one of the most dangerous neighborhoods in Chicago.5 drawings + 1 digital work explaining what happens next
Comments: 30
Kudos: 35
Collections: due South Seekrit Santa 2020





	[ART] Vampires in Chicago?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressTitania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTitania/gifts).



> I mixed (more or less) two of MistressTitania's requests. I hope you like the results  
> your dSSS Santa ;)
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely, helpful, amazing friend and first time beta, [starskysredlongjohns](https://starskysredlongjohns.tumblr.com). Four eyes see more than two!
> 
> Charcoal pencil drawings on paper (+ the last work is a photo manip)


End file.
